April Fools?
by kamitori
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Hikari wants to get back at Satoshi and Shinji. Oneshot; undergoing revision.


**April Fool's...!?**

**Summary:** It's April first and Hikari's bent on pranking Satoshi because he pranked her. But when Shinji comes in, well, chaos is insured. Some ikarishipping, and of course, the rabid fan girls x unhappy Shinji (And if you look at it the right and **cough**twisted**cough** way, you'll see some minor—itty bitty little bit—pearlshipping...and some one-sided pokeshipping)

**AN:** I know, I know, WHY SO LATE?! Well, y'see, I was on vacation and...YES, I know that Hikari and Shinji's English names are Dawn and Paul. PEOPLE, REALLY! Stop telling me this already!...ok, sumimasen, sorry, overreacted a little. Heheh...Anyways, I've grown accustomed to using the Japanese names, so you'll be hearing me call Dawn Hikari, Ash Satoshi, Piplup as Pochama, and so on and so forth. But most of it is just because I straight out don't like the name Paul...well, for a rival. If it were just for some other guy it's ok. I mean, giving Shinji the name Paul makes him sound...kinda nerdy, right? Ok, never mind. Roll story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon...or some things mentioned in this story that are obviously NOT mine...you'll see.

* * *

"Hey, Hikari, I hear that there's going to be a contest today!" 

"Really?"

_**Previously:** The gang of four had been traveling for a while and had finally made it to Nagisa City the other day. Though Satoshi had managed—by a lot of luck—to win his badge. Of course, Denji had invited them to stay for a while. And it so happened that April Fool's Day was that 'while' day._

_Satoshi had been anticipating the day since March had come. Hikari had also been working hard, planning pranks as well. But, alas, Satoshi got the first round. He knew that Hikari's one weakness—besides all of her other ones—was Pokemon Contests. And woe and behold, he had used it to his advantage._

"Yeah, yeah! They're accepting registrations right now, but hurry, they'll end at three!" Satoshi smirked as he watched his friend take the bait. After all, who would've guessed that dense and one-tracked Satoshi would come up with a prank like this. Then again, he had enough sense to run away after being caught under a mistletoe with Kasumi. Too bad for the red-head, though, never getting a kiss from her crush.

Hikari's face lit up, her face a bit rosy from excitement (and happiness that Satoshi would inform her of contest, after all, it was usually posters that did the informing). "Wow, wow, I gotta hurry! Ariagatou, Satoshi!" she said excitedly before rushing off to the Pokemon Center.

"Heheh, perfect," Satoshi said evilly once Hikari had left. "Heheh, this is my best prank yet!"

--------------------------------

_Needless to say, when Hikari got there..._

"WHAT?! What do you mean there's no Pokemon Contest today?!"

Nurse Joy winced at Hikari's loud voice. Then again, she should've been used to it. After all, it was April 1. "I'm sorry, miss, but there's no Pokemon Contest today. I think you must've been pranked. I mean, today is April Fool's Day."

Hikari blinked. Once. Twice. Then a growing glare marred her pretty face. "Sa-to-shi!" she growled, her hands curling into fists that were ready to punch the nearest person to the next city over. "You are going to pay!"

The pink-haired nurse sweat dropped as she watch the young Coordinator rush out of the center. Sighing, she muttered, "April Fool's Day," under her breath.

--------------------------------

Elsewhere in Mio City, Shinji was being mobbed by evil fan girls (of DOOM). Again. For the umpteenth time. Of course, the boy was cursing fate. Again. And of course, fate was laughing. Again. How it loved to play with the boy. Well, as fate had it, it decided to throw poor Shinji and angry Hikari together. _And it happened like this..._

"AHHH! It's SHINJI!!!"

Said Trainer winced. Dare he glance back? Oh curse him for doing so. A large mob of fan girls formed in a matter of milliseconds at the mention of his name. Curse his stupid famous status. "How many times must I say that I hate my life?" he muttered. Pulling out a Smoke Ball that he had bought for these certain circumstances, he threw the ball to the ground, creating a thick smokescreen that confused the fan girls and gave him a chance to escape.

As Shinji rounded the corner of Tall Wood and Bind, he ran smack dab into Hikari, who, low and behold, was also rounding the same corner of the L.A. streets name-alike. Of course, Shinji, being the sensible person as he was, knew that it was April Fool's Day, and knew how to work it into his escape plan.

"Oh, you're that one girl," Shinji said, offering a hand to the fallen Hikari. "What was it now, Hikari, was it?"

"Uh-um, y-yeah," she managed to squeak. Cheeks reddening with embarrassment, Hikari took Shinji's hand—and got a very powerful jolt that was equal to her Pachirisu's Spark attack. "Gah!" she yelled, quickly withdrawing her hand.

Shinji smirked. Of course, all that did for the poor girl was made her blush even redder. "April Fool's," Shinji said. "Well, how about I make it up to you? Here." Shinji handed her a box tied with a red ribbon and had a card on top. "Well, got to go. Happy April Fool's Day."

Hikari's angry face softened and a small smile graced her lips. Opening the card, she read, "Haha, April Fool's, baka." Suddenly, as the Shinji fan club rounded the corner, the box popped open and sticky webbing covered all of the girls in a mile radius of Hikari and the box.

"SHINJI!"

--------------------------------

Said Trainer was right about then hiding in a costume shop...well, to put it more exactly, he was looking for a disguise. After all, his fan club and a very angry Coordinator was after him. Sighing, the boy pulled out a black cape, a sword, and pair of heavy black boots.

"Uh, mister, do you have anything other than clothes that look like they're a rip off from _Lord of the Rings_?" he asked, donning the cape and sword. Frowning, he quickly took off the outfit. After all, he looked oddly enough like a hobbit for a moment there. Then again, he was still only around his pre-teens and whatnot.

"S'rry, son," the man replied with a southern drawl. "Can't help y'there. Y'might wanna go over to Rich-a-whatsit down by Ring-a-whatsit Street."

Shinji gave the man a blank yet cold look. "Thanks," he said before leaving the store. "Hmm...Ringlow Street is near Tall Wood and—kuso! Not good!" With that thought set in mind, Shinji made for the nearest, dare he even go in there, store.

--------------------------------

"Hahaha! This prank is a sure-fire!" Hikari exclaimed, pouring over a blueprint of a prank that she bought from the magic and pranks store a while earlier after she got free from the web. Of course, she only came across the store because on the back of the card was, in small print, the letters, _Frogo and Mogo Magic and Tricks Store_.

"That Shinji! He'll pay for this! Forget Satoshi. I travel with him every day. I can always get back at him later." Grinning evilly, she started her work.

It wasn't long until Hikari had the complicated contraption set up. The invisible trip-wire was set and the silly string and sticky webbing like the one in the box earlier were ready. All she needed was for Shinji (and maybe even Satoshi) to come by and trip. But of course, she didn't want anyone to get accidentally pranked, so she made detour signs, and smart as she was, she also kept a lookout for either one of the two paying Trainers.

It didn't take long before she saw Shinji come walking and right beside him was Satoshi (Pikachu was back at the Pokemon Center). Hikari's grin widened. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Two birds with one stone! Hah! This is going to be the best!"

Hidden in a bush, she watched Satoshi rush up and triggered the trap. Both Trainers stopped (they had ignored the detour sign) and listened with confusion as gears started rolling high up in the trees. Shinji and Satoshi both realized what was happening—a prank was trying to be pulled on them.

"Gah! Run!" Satoshi cried, making a dash for the trees. Shinji followed behind the older Trainer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hikari yelled, leaping out of the bushes and grabbing hold of Shinji. "You can't run away now!"

"Let go!" Shinji replied, tugging his arm. Satoshi returned to help his fellow Trainer and pulled on Hikari's free arm. Just then, as Hikari tore from Satoshi's grip, causing him to lose balance and knock into Hikari, who in turn was falling into Shinji, the trap—prank sprang into action, spraying sticky webbing and silly string all over the three, causing them to become immobilized.

To any who passed by that way, they would see three young pre-teens caught in a giant web. One of the boys was knocked into the girl who was in return falling into another boy, whom she had a hold on. Luckily, the only person who saw them like that was Takeshi (who also ignored the detour sign) and Pikachu, who was perched on the Breeder's shoulder.

"Uh," he said, looking at them with a confused look. "What should I—"

"Help us!"

Some time after that, Takeshi had managed to free the three with a little help from Pikachu's Iron Tail. But when they had thought all's well that ends well, Shinji and Satoshi were bent on revenge.

"You're going to pay," Satoshi said darkly. "Let's get her!" And with that, Shinji and Satoshi chased after the girl as Takeshi and Pikachu stood on the side lines, their sweat drops becoming bigger and bigger.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Takeshi said with a sigh. "But revenge on April Fool's day truly is a prank for fools."

"Pika," the mouse Pokemon replied as in, 'That made no sense.'

"Ahh! Help me!"

_**Owari...or is it?

* * *

**_

That took...well, forever. I know, I know, about time I wrote another Ikarishipping drabble, huh?

Well, about that _Lord of the Rings_ part...hey, I just gotta add it! And of course, you're probably wondering, 'What is it with her and those rabid fan girls?!'. Well, to put it truthfully, it sends the plot in a good direction, doesn't it? And hey, you have to add a little spice to the story after all...in the form of rabid fan girls of doom sent from the evil gates of—oh hey, look at the time, gotta go.

Yeah, well, any ways, no, this story is ending with this last sentence, so chao!


End file.
